1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of transmitting and receiving signals in a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal that can optimize energy used for signal transmission and reception, and a method of transmitting and receiving signals in the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile terminals comprising a plurality of antennas are being developed. For the development of such a mobile terminal, research is being conducted on a Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) technology for processing data at a high speed in a multimedia environment.
A mobile terminal comprising a plurality of antennas is driven by the voltage of a battery and communicates with another party. However, such a mobile terminal uses more energy when transmitting or receiving signals than a mobile terminal comprising only a single antenna.
In order to reduce energy consumption of the mobile terminal, a variety of methods have been proposed, including reducing energy consumption only when a mobile terminal transmits signals.
The conventional method reduces energy consumption of a mobile terminal comprising a plurality of antennas only with regard to predetermined factors among a network operation mode, a channel environment, quality of service (QoS), and the like.
Therefore, the conventional technique cannot optimize energy used for communications between a mobile terminal and another party, because it cannot consider all factors of a network operation mode, a channel environment, QoS, and the like.